Love From Afar
by ParadoxPoca
Summary: Tweek has been getting notes from a secret admirer, and he's really curious as to who it is. Maybe he'll find out just by being late...? [Kind of Humorous](I made this late at night, so hopefully things like pacing are all right.)


_Hope you get a good grade on your test_

_ - TKE_

* * *

I smiled at the note he left me once again. This secret admirer of mine left notes in my locker every day without fail. It was really nice, no one ever compliments me. I started to look forward to these, even if I didn't know who left them.

All I know about his identity is that he goes by "TKE" and isn't Token. I mean, when this first started I heavily suspected him because of the name, but when I say things from the notes, he doesn't change. He acts indifferent about it. I also estimate these are left when Token is in class, which would make leaving these really difficult.

But it doesn't matter, whoever "TKE" is they really do like me. There's never been a piece of paper with something negative on it. And maybe I like them too. I don't know.

They're also very secretive about their identity. When I gave up trying to find out on my own, I left him my own note. Whenever he was questioned, all he would say is that he's "someone I know". Very helpful.

Anyways, I decided to fold it and put it in my pocket. I would need good luck on this test, after all.

Later on, I took the test. It was inevitable, no matter how much I wanted it to go away. I hate tests. They're too much pressure. You can only take it once, and if you make a stupid mistake, it's there forever! You'll look... stupid!

Calm _down_, Tweek.

_Breathe_.

**Okay**. Now, like I said, we did the test. I finished early, which made me both confident and terrified that I rushed and made plenty of mistakes. I assured myself I didn't, then thought about my secret admirer again.

_Someone I know_... So probably someone in this room. Looking around, the people who were either friends or acquaintances and were in this room were Kenny, Token, Craig, Kyle, Clyde, Stan, Cartman, Wendy and Butters. Hm.

Well, I'm pretty sure it's not Token. That leaves Kenny, Craig, Kyle, Clyde, Stan, Cartman, Wendy and Butters. Still a lot of choices from here.

Stan's with Wendy; I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave those and vice versa. I could never see Cartman leaving these notes, plus I think he has an unrequited love with Wendy. Wendy or Butters. I'm not sure, but Kenny's good at reading people, and he said that Cartman for sure loves someone who doesn't love him back that isn't me. He said he thinks it's Butters, but I think it's Wendy.

As it turns out, I've been hanging out with Kenny and Kyle quite a bit. Whenever I ask Kenny who he likes, he says it's one of his close friends but he would never tell me. I'm pretty sure Kyle likes Kenny but is in denial.

Craig... Well, we turned out as good friends after that fight so long ago, but I hang out with Kenny and Kyle more. Craig is best friends with Clyde, I'm pretty sure. I think he might like him, but it's just a hunch. When I told Kenny, he said maybe. He looked a little reluctant, so I'm not sure if I'm right or not. These notes are also way too lovey dovey, while Craig's personality is probably the exact opposite.

It could be Clyde, but I don't know. I mean, since I'm friends with Craig, I'm also friends with Clyde. We are also both on team taco. So he's a possibility.

I know Butters likes someone who isn't me. Kenny told me Butters might like him, but he isn't sure. He's hoping he doesn't, because he said he doesn't like him back. I hope Butters doesn't either, that would be sad.

So, it's most likely either Clyde or Kenny. I'm thinking Kenny, although I'm not sure if I like him back. To be honest, I used to like someone else in this classroom. Maybe I still do.

I almost didn't notice the teacher dismiss us. I walked out of class a little later than usual, but that's okay. The teacher says I'm special, which is kind of good because he's extra nice to me. But that also horrifies me because, what if people hate me for being weird and different? People hate different things all the time! Oh Jesus, I'm probably being talked about right now...

Wait. Tweek. _Stop_.

_Breathe_.

**Okay**.

I've gotten better at this 'calming down' thing.

Anyways, I usually get two notes on days with tests or quizzes. He always asks how I did. He's really kind. I went to the lockers to hopefully be able to read something nice.

I came to find someone I didn't expect in _my_ locker.

I couldn't scream. I was too startled to do that. I just jumped and made random noises. It was hard to force them out, but I wanted him to know I was there.

He and his _not-brown_ hair spun around faster than Red Racer. When he saw me, his _not-aqua_ eyes got uncharacteristically wide. He looked shocked for the first time in a while.

"**T-Tweek**? I was, uh, just..."

I finally calmed down enough. It's okay, it's nothing bad. Besides, I had a crush on him before. Just breathe. I think I heard him say that he thought I was home already, but it didn't sound like he was talking to me.

"Are... Are _y-you_ TKE?" It was pretty obvious, but I don't care. I was scared, okay? Don't you patronize me!

It looked like he was trying to hide under his chullo when he answered.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am." Craig Tucker whispered, but it sounded more to himself than to me.

I had so many questions. Why did he write so differently than how he usually acted? Why did he love me? How am I good enough for him, anyways? I'm like, the weirdest and most unpleasant person in the class. So why me?

Oh, and can't forget this question, why "TKE"?

"W-Wanna go to my place? I... probably have a bit of explaining to do. And I also r-really need to calm down more." He didn't even sound like Craig anymore. I hope he can still drive.

Anyways, those questions would have to wait. They were temporarily dismissed _when_ he kissed me on the cheek, _when_ he lead me to his car, _when_ he told me and himself this was real.

I was still calming down myself. If Craig wasn't lying to me when he told me this, then I was apparently "_looking like I was gonna have a stroke_" and he also "_thought my mouth was gonna foam pretty soon_".

Like I said, those questions would have to wait.

And that's alright, because the biggest question was already answered. Now I know.

_Craig Tucker_ was the person I fell in love with.

Craig Tucker was the one who never had to tell me his name, and still got me to fall for him.

Craig Tucker is TKE.

I'm glad.

Although, the fact these notes will have to disappear is a real loss, even if I can now get them in audio form.

* * *

**AN: Hey reader! So I randomly thought about a plot bunny with a secret admirer, and though K2 with this sounds cute, I felt like it should be Creek! I was originally gonna answer all of Tweek's questions, but I'll just leave them unanswered right now. I'm also pretty tired because this idea had to be written in the middle of the night.**

**'Night! Hope you enjoyed~ (I'm gonna get some sleep)**


End file.
